


He Who Carries The Shield

by Morwen



Series: He Who Carries The Shield [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (everybody's gay for Steve), Deutsch | German, Drama, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past One-Sided Attraction, or are they
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Captain America zu sein ist nicht einfach. Die damit verbundene Verantwortung und emotionale Ballast zu tragen noch viel weniger. Sam muss das auf die harte Tour lernen. Doch zum Glück ist er nicht allein.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: He Who Carries The Shield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955533
Kudos: 1





	He Who Carries The Shield

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

Es war nur eine Übung. Mehr nicht.

Einatmen. Ausatmen.

_Du trainierst seit einem halben Jahr. Du kannst das._

„Okay“, murmelte Sam. „Packen wir’s an.“

Mit diesen Worten lief er los.

Eine schnelle Bewegung neben ihm lenkte seinen Blick nach rechts. Sam drehte den Oberkörper zur Seite und...

Wurf.

_Klank._

Er wartete nicht, bis die Attrappe umgefallen war, sondern sprintete sofort zum nächsten Ziel weiter, während er aus dem Augenwinkel die Flugbahn des Schildes verfolgte.

– Auffangen, Nachstellschritt.

Wurf.

_Klank, klank._

Zwei weitere Attrappen gingen zu Boden, als der Schild erst an der einen und dann an der zweiten abprallte. Ein euphorisches Lächeln legte sich auf Sams Gesicht.

– Auffangen, Vorwärtsrolle.

Wurf.

_Klank._

Und damit ging auch Attrappe Nummer vier zu Boden.

– Auffangen, Rückwärtssalto.

Wurf.

_KLONK._

Was zum...? Das war keine der Übungsattrappen.

Irritiert blieb Sam stehen und warf dem Neuankömmling, der den Schild mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung aus der Luft gegriffen hatte, einen überraschten Blick zu.

„Was willst du?“ fragte er.

Bucky musterte ihn einen Moment lang unbeeindruckt aus grauen Augen, dann deutete er mit dem Daumen über die Schulter.

„Du solltest dir die Nachrichten ansehen“, meinte er. „Venedig wird gerade zerstört.“

„... bitte _was_?“ Sam wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Warum Venedig?“

Bucky hob eine Augenbraue. „Sagte Parker nicht, dass er für zwei Wochen auf einen Schultrip nach Europa fährt?“

Sam erinnerte sich. Er hätte daran denken sollen, ein Auge auf Peter zu werfen, aber Sam hatte im letzten halben Jahr an so vieles denken müssen, dass die Klassenfahrt dabei völlig untergegangen war.

„Ah, shit“, erwiderte er und stieß ein Seufzen aus. „Ich bin gleich da.“

Es war nicht so, dass er seine neue Position _hasste_.

Aber er liebte sie auch nicht.

Captain America zu sein bedeutete nicht nur, in Steves enorme Fußstapfen zu treten, sondern auch einen ganzen Haufen sehr individueller Superhelden beaufsichtigen und koordinieren zu müssen. Sam konnte nicht sagen, was von beidem ihm mehr Nerven abverlangte.

Rhodey ließ gerade sein Smartphone sinken, als Sam und Bucky in den Konferenzraum der Avengers traten.

„Das war Fury“, teilte er ihnen mit. „Er sagte, ein Eingreifen wäre nicht nötig, es wäre alles unter Kontrolle. Er ist gerade selbst vor Ort.“

„Hm“, machte Sam, der Fury noch nie getraut hatte. Dann nickte er zum TV-Bildschirm hinüber. „Ist das live?“

„Die Aufnahmen sind mittlerweile eine Stunde alt“, erwiderte Rhodey. „Unsere Quellen in Europa bestätigen ebenfalls, dass sich die Lage mittlerweile wieder beruhigt hat.“

„Ich verstehe.“ Sam überlegte kurz. „Bitte behalte Parker weiterhin im Blick und informiere mich über alle größeren Änderungen.“

Rhodey nickte. „Wird gemacht.“

„Danke, Rhodey.“

Der andere Mann winkte nur ab. „Hey, kein Problem. Mach du nur in Ruhe weiter dein Ding, ich schlage schon Alarm, wenn es was Dringendes gibt.“

Sam schenkte ihm ein dankbares Lächeln, dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum. Bucky folgte ihm.

„Ich könnte den Jet nehmen“, sagte Bucky mit leiser Stimme. „In sechs Stunden wäre ich da.“

Doch Sam schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Solange es keine weiteren Vorfälle gibt, sehe ich keinen Grund dazu.“

„Ist es wirklich nur das?“, fragte Bucky. Und fügte dann mit amüsiertem Tonfall hinzu: „Oder willst du mich nicht gehen lassen?“

„Oh, wow.“ Sam stieß ein Lachen aus. „Du bist nicht so wichtig, wie du glaubst, Barnes.“

„Ja, red dir das nur weiter ein“, erwiderte Bucky, doch ein kleines Lächeln lag dabei auf seinen Lippen.

Und auch dies gehörte zu den Dingen, die sich im letzten halben Jahr geändert hatten.

Die Offenheit und Ungezwungenheit ihrer Unterhaltungen war neu – ebenso wie das darin mitschwingende Geflirte. Scott verdrehte zwar jedes Mal die Augen, wenn sie anzügliche Bemerkungen austauschten, aber wenn Sam eines von Bucky gelernt hatte, dann war es, sich nicht länger darum zu scheren, was andere von ihm hielten.

Natürlich musste er nach außen hin seine Vorbildfunktion als Captain America und den guten Ruf des Teams aufrechterhalten, aber alles andere? Ging niemanden etwas an.

Dabei hatte sich Sam am Anfang mit Händen und Füßen gegen diese Gefühle gewehrt.

„Was ist dein verdammtes _Problem_?“, hatte Bucky schließlich gefragt, nachdem er Sam eines Abends nach einem besonders intensiven Übungskampf gegen die Wand der Trainingshalle gedrückt und hitzige Küsse mit ihm ausgetauscht hatte, bis Sam ihn schließlich weggeschoben hatte.

Sam starrte ihn im Dämmerlicht der Halle mit heißen Wangen an und blinzelte.

„Ich bin nicht Steve“, erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme.

Das machte den anderen tatsächlich für einen Moment sprachlos und er wich einen halben Schritt zurück, um ihn anzustarren. Dann brach er in Gelächter aus.

„Wow“, sagte Bucky schließlich, nachdem er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Das ist einfach unglaublich.“

Er legte seine Metallhand auf Sams Brust und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Ich werde ignorieren, dass du das eben gesagt hast, und dort weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben. Okay?“

Bucky griff zielsicher nach dem Reißverschluss seiner Hose, und Sam gab einen Laut von sich, der ihm vermutlich peinlich gewesen wäre, wäre er nicht so verdammt erregt gewesen.

„Ich, ah“, keuchte er, als sich kalte Metallfinger um sein Glied schlossen, was ihn definitiv hätte in Panik versetzen sollen, aber seinem verräterischen Körper eindeutig viel zu gut gefiel, „ich finde, das ist trotzdem etwas, worüber wir reden sollten...!“

„Sicher“, erwiderte Bucky vollkommen desinteressiert, bevor er vor ihm auf die Knie ging und ihn unter langen Wimpern hervor ansah. „Willst du nun einen Blowjob oder nicht?“

„Uh“, machte Sam, und das war das Ende dieser speziellen Diskussion.

Sie sollten auch später nie über diese Sache sprechen und je intimer er Bucky kennenlernte, desto besser verstand er, wieso.

Es war nicht so, dass Bucky Steve nicht vermisste – Sam selbst vermisste ihn jeden verdammten Tag – aber er machte zu keinem Zeitpunkt den Fehler, die Rolle mit dem Mann dahinter zu verwechseln. Sie trauerten beide um Steve und vielleicht war es einer der Gründe, die sie immer wieder zusammenführte. Aber die Freundschaft, das Vertrauen und der gegenseitige Respekt, die mit der Zeit zwischen ihnen wuchsen, hatten rein gar nichts mit Steve Rogers zu tun.

„Warum ich?“, fragte Sam eines Abends, als der Job wieder mal zu viel wurde und die Selbstzweifel ihn zu erdrücken drohten.

Die Frage war nicht fair, das wusste er selbst, aber er konnte in diesem Moment nicht anders.

„Du bist frei, du könntest gehen, wohin du möchtest“, fuhr er stattdessen fort. „Warum tust du es nicht?“

Bucky lag nackt neben ihm auf dem Bett, das Kinn auf die Arme gebettet, und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Wir schlafen seit vier Monaten miteinander“, erwiderte er schließlich, „und dies ist das erste Mal, dass du mir diese Frage stellst.“

„Erweis mir die Ehre und beantworte sie einfach“, sagte Sam trocken.

„Mmh“, machte Bucky.

Zu Sams Überraschung lächelte er plötzlich.

„Ich könnte sagen, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich sonst hin soll“, entgegnete er dann. „Dass ich die Welt gesehen habe und sie mich nicht besonders beeindruckt hat. Dass ich hier bei den Avengers endlich eine Aufgabe gefunden habe, einen Sinn.“

Er hielt kurz inne und machte eine nachdenkliche Miene. Dann sprach er: „Aber die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich einfach attraktiv finde und gerne Sex mit dir habe. Dass ich die Zeit mit dir zusammen genieße. Dass du mein Freund bist und ich dich genug mag, um auch dann an deiner Seite bleiben zu wollen, wenn du wieder eine deiner Launen hast.“

Sam starrte ihn an. Er war so viel Worte auf einmal nicht von Bucky gewohnt – und Worte wie diese erst recht nicht.

Bucky schloss die Augen und drehte sich um.

„Und jetzt halt den Mund und schlaf“, sagte er und gähnte. „Wenn du keine dummen Fragen mehr stellst, darfst du morgen früh vielleicht mal wieder toppen.“

Die Bemerkung brachte Sam zum Lachen, und er rutschte zu Bucky hinüber und schlang einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper.

„Du bist unmöglich“, murmelte er an seinem Ohr.

„Und du stehst darauf“, erwiderte Bucky.

Sam fühlte sich ertappt.

Aber es gab nicht nur gute Zeiten.

„Prag brennt“, sagte Bucky ein paar Tage nach dem Vorfall von Venedig. „Bist du dir _sicher_ , dass ich nicht nach dem Jungen sehen soll?“

„Fury schrieb eben, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle ist“, erwiderte Sam. „Solange wir keine gegenteiligen Informationen haben, vertraue ich seinem Urteil.“

„Bei allem Respekt“, sagte Bucky scharf, „aber scheiß auf Fury! Der Junge hat erst vor kurzem Stark verloren, er ist momentan nicht in der besten emotionalen Verfassung, um sich mit einem so mächtigen Gegner anzulegen!“

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun? Ihn einsperren?“, entgegnete Sam nicht minder heftig. „Solange die Situation nicht völlig eskaliert, sehe ich keinen Grund, in fremde Nationen einzudringen und ihnen unsere Hilfe aufzuzwingen, vor allem, wenn bereits Leute vor Ort sind, die sich kümmern!“

Bucky sah ihn an und die Verachtung auf seinem Gesicht schmerzte mehr als jedes seiner Worte.

„Steve hätte das anders gesehen“, sagte er abfällig.

„ _Ich bin nicht Steve!_ “, rief Sam. „Und ich muss in Momenten wie diesen auf mehr Dinge Rücksicht nehmen, als nur auf meinen Drang, das zu tun, was ich für richtig halte, egal, was für Konsequenzen es nach sich zieht! Wenn die Aktionen unserer letzten zwei Anführer mich eines gelehrt haben, dann das!“

„... ich verstehe“, sagte Bucky mit tonloser Stimme. Dann wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.

Sam sah ihn für den Rest des Tages nicht wieder.

Doch in dieser Nacht schliefen sie wieder zusammen in einem Bett. Sie sprachen kein Wort, doch sie klammerten sich aneinander, als wäre der jeweils andere das einzige, was ihnen Halt im Leben gab.

(Und vielleicht war er das auch.)

Der Metallarm war nicht die einzige Besonderheit an Buckys Körper.

Er trug Narben über Narben über Narben, und im Laufe der Monate entdeckte Sam sie alle. Und manchmal, wenn Bucky in der Stimmung dafür war, bekam er sogar die dazugehörige Geschichte zu hören.

„Stichwunde“, murmelte Bucky, als Sam eines Abends mit dem Daumen sacht über eine kleine, rautenförmige Narbe knapp über seiner linken Hüfte rieb. „Muss so um 1938 herum gewesen sein. Steve hatte sich wieder mal mit den falschen Leuten angelegt und war dafür zusammengeschlagen worden. Als ich ihn verteidigen wollte, zog einer von ihnen sein Messer und... nun ja. Den Rest kannst du dir denken.“

„Ist das oft passiert?“, fragte Sam leise. „Dass du ihn verteidigen musstest, meine ich.“

„Wöchentlich“, erwiderte Bucky und grinste schwach. „Steve war zu stur, um seine Prinzipien wegen ein paar Idioten aufzugeben. Aber auch das habe ich an ihm...“

Er stieß ein Seufzen aus.

„Wie auch immer. Er war mein bester Freund und außerdem mein Mitbewohner. Wer hätte die Miete gezahlt, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre?“

„Ich bin mir sicher, das war der _einzige_ Grund, weshalb du für ihn einen Messerstich kassiert hast“, stichelte Sam voller Zuneigung.

„Hör auf, so ein Klugscheißer zu sein, Wilson“, erwiderte Bucky, doch es steckte keine Schärfe hinter seinen Worten.

Sam legte den Kopf auf Buckys Brust und lauschte für eine Weile seinem Herzschlag.

Und ohne genau sagen zu können, wo die Worte plötzlich herkamen, sprach er:

„Ich kann nicht einmal beginnen mir vorzustellen, wie es sein muss, jemanden zu verlieren, den man so sehr geliebt hat.“

Er konnte spüren, wie Bucky für einen Moment den Atem anhielt. Dann hob der andere Mann den Kopf und rutschte ein Stück auf dem Bett zurück, um Sam anzusehen.

„Das musst du auch nicht“, sagte er leise.

Sam erwiderte den Blick der grauen Augen, doch er konnte ihn nicht lange ertragen und senkte schließlich den Kopf.

„Du magst ihn nicht so lange gekannt haben wie ich“, fuhr Bucky fort, „aber das validiert deine Gefühle für ihn nicht weniger.“

Sam schloss die Augen. Er hatte nie jemandem davon erzählt. „Woher weißt du...?“

„Ich habe Steve so lange geliebt, glaubst du, ich würde die Anzeichen dafür nicht bei einem anderen erkennen?“, fragte Bucky sanft.

Sam stieß ein Lachen aus. Vielleicht war es auch ein Schluchzen, er war sich nicht ganz sicher.

Doch Bucky kommentierte es nicht weiter, wofür Sam sehr dankbar war, und als er wenig später einschlief, wurde er das erste Mal seit langer Zeit nicht von Alpträumen gequält.

„Es ist mir egal, wie du das siehst, aber wir müssen endlich etwas tun“, war das erste, was Bucky sagte, als er eine Woche nach dem Prag-Desaster in den Konferenzraum trat, wo ihn bereits Sam und mehrere der Avengers erwarteten. „Jemand legt London in Schutt und Asche und wir können den Jungen nicht länger damit allein lassen!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Sam ruhig.

Bucky starrte ihn an. „Du... –bitte was?“

„Ich weiß“, wiederholte Sam. „Und ich stimme dir zu. Dieses Mal werden wir nicht nur an der Seitenlinie stehen und zusehen.“

Er nickte Wanda und Hope zu, die bereits ihre Anzüge trugen.

„Macht den Jet startklar. Ich werde den Rest benachrichtigen. – Und du.“ Damit wandte er sich an Bucky. „Mach dich bereit. In fünf Minuten fliegen wir los.“

Bucky starrte ihn noch immer an. Dann begann er plötzlich zu lächeln und griff nach Sams Kragen, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen und einen Kuss auf seine Lippen zu pressen.

„Auf geht’s“, murmelte er gegen Sams Mund.

Die Avengers hatten bereits den halben Atlantik überquert, als die Entwarnung kam, doch sie flogen trotzdem nach London und halfen dabei, die Zerstörungen zu beseitigen, weil auch _das_ zum Job eines Superhelden gehörte.

Und wann immer sich ihre Blicke über den Überresten des Schlachtfeldes trafen, leuchteten Buckys Augen vor Stolz und Zuneigung auf, und Sam wusste, dass er exakt am richtigen Ort war.

Vielleicht fing er ja doch langsam an, Gefallen an diesem Job zu finden.

(Nicht, dass er das Bucky gegenüber jemals zugeben würde.)


End file.
